Recently, a display apparatus including a light source and a light modulating element that modulates the intensity of light incident from the light source is widely used as is represented by a liquid crystal display apparatus. In such a display apparatus, since the light modulating element does not have an ideal modulation characteristic, there occurs a problem that the contrast is degraded because of light leakage from the light modulating element particularly when black is displayed and the displayable color gamut is narrow.
In order to solve the above problem, JP-A 2006-145982 (KOKAI) discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus including a color filter of four or more primary colors. Further, JP-A 2004-138827 (KOKAI) discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus that switches emission colors of a light source unit based on a time-division system to perform time-division display. In addition, JP-A 2007-59372 (KOKAI) discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a red light source of a wavelength longer than a normal red wavelength is added to a light source unit to extend the color gamut. Further, JP-A 2005-258404 (KOKAI) discloses a method for performing both of modulation of the luminance of light sources corresponding to the three primary colors in light according to an input image and conversion of signal levels of respective pixels of the input image.
In each of the above techniques, the reproducible color gamut can be extended. However, in JP-A 2006-145982 (KOKAI), since pixels having a color different from the three primary colors are additionally provided in a liquid crystal panel, the number of pixels of the panel is increased and the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal panel and the cost of the drive circuit are increased. Further, the effect of an increase in the color gamut by the color filter of the panel is small. In JP-A 2004-138827 (KOKAI), since time-division display is performed, the luminance is lowered, color breakup occurs and the image quality is degraded. In JP-A 2007-59372 (KOKAI), the color gamut can be extended only on the long wavelength (red) side or short wavelength (blue) side. In JP-A 2005-258404 (KOKAI), the effect of color gamut extension is large, but it is necessary to further extend the color gamut since the range of colors present in nature is wide.
Therefore in the display apparatus, it is required to extend the reproducible color gamut.